The Death of Dylan
by No namer44
Summary: A collection of one-shots in which Dylan dies in various way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so if there is any tips you would like to give me send me a PM or write something in a review****. ****I think this should be a one shot but if you want me to make more chapters I will. Ok, on with the story!**

**PS: This is not for Mylan fans.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics!**

**The Death of Dylan**

Dylan POV:

"OH MY GOD!" Max screamed, "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU [insert swear word]!"

"Come on, Max I was created to love you! Why can't you accept that?" I asked. That was probably a mistake considering she's been screaming at me like this for the past two weeks. She turned and faced me; her eyes were full of hatred.

"I will _never_ love _you_," she said, her voice menacingly calm, "Why can't you accept that?" well, I got pretty angry when she said that because I know she won't love me cause Fang is in the way. Fang, I hate that guy! He steals away Max from me so she can't even find out who I am! But I will get her; it won't be easy, but she will be mine!

"Max, you may not love me now but I bet if Fang left you would," I said.

Her face darkened then she said, "You will be dead by dawn." And with that she stormed down the hall into her bed room. Now how many times has someone said that threat and nothing happened? Exactly, a lot. I just shrugged off the thought that Max was serious and went to bed.

Max POV:

"He's asleep now," I whispered, "You guys can come out." I sat on my bed as I watched a group of FanGirls walk out of my closet. There were five of them, Mollie, Jennifer, Hope, Lola, and Hannah. I had posted on Fang's blog to find any FanGirls who hated Dylan. I was surprised to find that there were millions of them! So I guess it' team Fax for the win.

"Lola, get the torture tools," Mollie ordered her friend. Lola obeyed without hesitation and pulled out a brief case.

"So a slow painful death or a quick and easy one?" she asked, turning to me. I thought for a moment, I wasn't quite sure which one to choose. Then I thought of how much he wants Fang to leave and I knew which one to choose.

Dylan POV: **(A/N: This will be the last POV changes.)**

I was sleeping peacefully until I felt a painful burning in the pit of my stomach. I opened my eyes and saw five girls standing around my bed. Like WTH? The burning in my stomach got worse.

"Who are you and why are you in my room?" I asked. They all grinned evilly at me and looked at each other like they were plotting something against me. That freaked me out like a lot!

One of the girls stepped forward. She had short-ish, brown hair and big, blue eyes.

"We're here to make sure that your end comes quickly," she said in an eerie tone.

"Nice evil tone there, Mollie," another girl said. The other girl had long, wavy, brown hair and big, brown eyes.

"Thank you hope," said the girl who apparently was named Mollie. The other girls stood there waiting for something to happen. That burning feeling I my stomach got so unbearable I screamed in pain.

The last thing I remember are all those girls grinning and chanting, "FAX RULES! FAX LIVES FOREVER!"

**So that's my first fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it! Questions? Comments? Feel free to PM me or write a review! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. And do you guys think I should make this a story or just leave it as a one shot?**

**R&R love, No namer44**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chopping Not Shopping**

**Hey fellow fanfic friends. I decide to make this story a collection of different one shots… all involving Dylan's death of course! So now time for Shout Outs! *crowd applauses***

**limegreen124****: Thanks! I hope this chapter is a little more "gory" and will show his death more.**

**Hope 4 the Boy with the Bread****: Lol I like your pen name! Thanks for reading my fanfic!**

**PS: I got the idea of this story from another fanfic called ****Many Ways to Kill Dylan****. Check it out some time! **

**Anyone who reads this is lucky because I have nothing to over break so here is chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Maximum Ride but I don't… **

**The Death of Dylan**

Fang POV:

In Africa Max and I had shared a passionate kiss. We are obviously in love and she's my perfect other half. Then this Dylan guy shows up and is all like 'I've been alive for eight months and Max will love me!' That's repulsive considering she's like FIFTEEN! Yeah, so I'm going to get rid of this [insert swear word] once and for all!

Speak of the devil, here he is now. Great! Note the sarcasm friends. He motioned me towards him like he wanted to talk. I just stared him down and put my poker face on (**A/N: how** **do you wake Lady Gaga up? You poke her face! XD**).

"Fang, we need to talk," said Dylan, "Like, NOW!"

I glared at him and said, "About Max's undying love for me?" Well, that really pissed him off. He tried to punch me but I dodged it with ease. Now that kid really needs to sharpen his fighting skills. Wait; forget that, he needs to DIE!

"Hey, Dylan," I said in a fake friendly voice, "Want to go to Walmart today?" He was confused at my random friendliness (though he doesn't know it's fake) and seemed to think it through.

Then he shrugged and said, "Why not?" I grinned and told him to meet me there in an hour. He nodded and walked down the hall and went into his room.

*********TIME PASS*********

Dylan POV:

I was very surprised when Fang asked me to hang out with him at Walmart. I wasn't exactly sure what we were going to do there. I guess shop, but since Walmart is flippin' awesome I don't care! So I flew clumsily towards the fantastic store and landed awkwardly behind the building. As I entered I felt that maybe if Fang and I got along today he might let me have Max. That was very wishful thinking but a guy can dream can't he?

I finally spotted Fang in an aisle where no one else was. He beckoned me forward and I came towards him. Before I could even greet him he threw a ninja star at me that embedded itself into my chest. You better believed that hurt like heck! Fang threw another star which sliced my leg causing me to fall on the floor.

The he threw tons of knives and ninja stars at me screaming "DIE! DIE! DIE!" I felt my blood draining out of my body, the world became very fuzzy and I was afraid I would black out.

Fang then leaned over me and whispered, "Max is _mine_. Don't forget it." And with that he plugged a dagger into my heart.

**Ok, I can't believe how violent I'm making this! Oh well, I guess I'm a dark person. Thanks for reading! I'll make more chapters but I want to start another fanfic. Any suggestions? Please let me know! Bye!**

**R&R**

**Love,**

** No namer44 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Bend Me, Break Me**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I know, I know…. You're mad at me for not updating as fast as I did last time. But I have an excuse… I've been reading the Hunger Games nonstop. Please don't kill me like Dylan! They're just so addicting. Anywho….. I give you Dylan's third death. And by the way I picked a random day, it really isn't Wednesday. ENJOY! But first shout outs.**

**TMI****: thanks for that suggestion. I'll go back and edit that part. And thanks for reading!**

**Hope 4 the Boy with the Bread****: yes, yes I am. And thanks. I'll read your fanfic after I'm done with the Hunger Games. And remember AFAHGFS! LOL!**

**limegreen124****: I liked the part when Fang screamed "DIE, DIE, DIE!" too! And here's the update. Thanks for reading!**

**L-bradley-Ride****: Lol thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I own Maximum Ride… NOT! I tricked ya there didn't I? Yes, I am an amazing actress! ;)**

**The Death of Dylan**

Dylan POV:

Today is Wednesday, I think. I'm very bored. Right now I'm stretched out on the couch at Dr. M's house. Then Max came out from the kitchen with chocolate all over her face. She was probably eating her mom's amazing chocolate chip cookies. She has an obsession for them (**A/N:** **Who isn't obsessed with fantabulous cookies?**).When she sees me on the couch her face darkens and starts coming towards me with a dangerous look in her eyes. Oh crap.

"Dylan, what are ya doin' there?" Max asked.

"Um, what does it look like I'm doing? I'm laying on the couch, I thought that was obvious," I reply. That ticks her off even more. Why the heck is she mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong!

"YOU'RE IN MY SEAT!" she screams right in my ear, "GET OUT!" I jump up quickly and scurry away to my room. God, someone is having a bad day. I wonder if I'll survive today with Max in such a bad mood. I'll certainly have to be extra careful.

After about fifteen minutes of staring at my ceiling Max yelled, "Guys, come on, we're going to the gym!" Well, that was unexpected.

Max POV:

I was having bad week. Dylan has been annoying the crap out of me lately. Like yesterday he ate the last chocolate chip cookie. I REPEAT HE ATE THE LAST CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE! What has this world come to? So today, Wednesday, I ate all of the cookies (with Fang's help). I left the kitchen with chocolate smeared all over my face but I didn't care. And what do I see sitting on my spot on the couch? If you guessed an ugly butt head you are correct! Yes, Dylan was in my seat.

I glared as I came towards him. He had a scared expression on his face. Good, he should be afraid… very afraid.

"Dylan, what are ya doin' there?" I ask. He seems confused. He's going to get himself killed if he gives me a retarded answer.

"Um, what does it look like I'm doing? I'm laying on the couch, I thought that was obvious," he replies. Like I didn't already know that? He's dead to me.

"YOU'RE IN MY SEAT!" I scream right in his ear, "GET OUT!" Dylan got up as quickly as possible and scurried back to his room. Now I need to figure out how to get rid of him, for good. He's just making my life miserable so if he's gone, I'm happy. If I'm happy the flock is happy.

Then I got an idea… a most brilliant idea. I needed Iggy and Fang's help though.

*****About fifteen minutes later after consulting Fang and Iggy*****

Iggy and Fang went back into their rooms. So to get all the older boys' attention (that includes Dylan) I yell down the hallway at them, "Guys, come on, we're going to the gym!" I couldn't wait to put my plan in action.

**** Five minutes later****

We flew to the gym, of course. I could wait to get to the weight room! That's where I'm going to kill the beast! Fang and the Iggy are just there so Dylan doesn't get suspicious. We finally start making our way towards my destination. Soon Dylan is trying to show off for me. This is good and will help with the plan.

"Dylan, can you lift this weight?" I say as I point to a fairly heavy weight.

"Of course I can!" he exclaims. This pattern continues until he gets to the heaviest weight of all. It's obviously a struggle for him, but he still tries to lift it. Then his arms fail him and a 200 pound weight comes crashing down on his face. This breaks his nose and the rest of his face. When he stops breathing I smirk. Finally that nescience dies.

**End of number three. What do you think? Personally, I think I could have done a lot better. But it is what it is. I need a few other ideas on how to kill him. So write one in a review or PM or do both. But I'm writing another fanfic… LIKE A BOSS! It'll be a one shot. I will eventually post it. It will be called All These Years You Were Gone. Anywho, please R&R! ;)**

**Love,**

**No namer44**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Falling for You**

**Hi! So I updated this story even though I only got one review… *cries in the corner* It's ok though because now I'm giving you another chance by writing this new chapter! *crowd applauses* this chapter is dedicated to limegreen124 because he or she was the only reviewer and he or she also gave me this wonderful idea. **

**Shout Out to**** limegreen124****: YOU'RE AWESOME! I just gave you a virtual hug! :D**

**On with the story!**

**The Death of Dylan**

Max POV:

So today my mom decided it would be a good idea to leave the house and take the younger kids to Chuck E. Cheese's. I know like how unfair is that? Here I am with Fang, Iggy, Ella, and last and least Dylan. Iggy and Ella ran off somewhere… Probably sucking on each other's faces… Disturbing right? Anywho, Dylan's annoying the crap out of Fang and I but I had an idea that would make him shut up.

_Eye conversation with Fang (_**A/N: Fang is underlined and Max is bold)**

This guy is so friggin' annoying!

** Yeah, I don't think he'll ever shut up… -_-**

Well, we should make him shut up… for good.

** Are you suggesting that we MURDER him?**

Umm… Yeah..?

** I TOTALLY AGREE! :D I WAS JUST ABOUT TO SUGGEST THAT TO YOU! **

I guess great minds think alike.

So that's exactly what we planned to do. I won't bore you with the rest of the eye conversation but we had come up with a pretty decent plan. Plus with Dylan being Dylan he was retarded enough to listen to whatever I say.

****AN HOUR LATER****

Dylan POV:

"Dylan, we're going out flying around the canyon, wanna come?" Max asked me. We were home alone… If you don't count Fang. That guy ruins my dreams of being Max's one and only. I was really bored so I decided I'd go.

"I'll go where ever you'll go, honey," I replied sweetly to Max. (**A/N: Dylan's reply just, as we all know, pissed Max off even more ;p).** I glanced over at Fang, and boy, if looks could kill I'd be six feet under (**A/N: little does he know… :D**). I was kinda used to that by now 'cause he always gives me dirty looks.

Can I tell you guys one thing? Flying is ok. I mean I like staring at pictures of shirtless men better… WAIT! Um… I mean singing better but when I fly with Max… Mmmm that's the best time ever! She looks hot… no… SEXY! *plays LMFAO's "Sexy and I Know It"* well, the canyon looked cool but when I was day dreaming about Max I realized her and Fang were gone!

As I searched frantically there was a sudden pain in my wing.

"Ahh!" I screamed. I couldn't flap. It was broken… MY WNG WAS BROKEN! Then the last thing I saw was a smirking Max and a grinning Fang.

"NOOO!" I yelled. But I realized it was pointless. I looked at the ground and saw the ground rushing very quickly towards me. I blacked out right as I felt the pain of the impact.

Max POV:

I was thrilled that the gay-homo was dead. Fang and I even flew to the bottom of the canyon just to make sure he didn't make it. All we found were his scattered limbs. We left before the buzzards got there.

**End of chapter four! Thanks again to limegreen124 for the idea for this chapter! :D and thanks to all those people that subscribed this story! PLEASE REVIEW! I will give you (virtually) Fang! :D Click that little button… you know you want to! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: That's What Pyros Are For**

**Hey! Ok so I haven't updated in a while but I'm updating now so… TAKE THAT HATERS! Anywho I'll just say thanks to everyone who's reviewed…**

**Limegreen124****: yeah I hate Dylan a little too much but I'm a major Fax supporter.**

**Anonymous****: Thanks for your review! Yes Dylan – Wing = awesome!**

**Bookninja4****: Sorry if you found the joke offending. I seriously have nothing against gay people. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Alex****a Maximum Ride Fanatic****: Thanks! I hope this chapter is a little more Flock-like!**

**Darknesse Sidhe****: Thanks for all your reviews.**

**Ok I think that's about it… if I forgot you THANKS! On with the story! Hope you guys like the Eggy I added in here.**

**The Death of Dylan**

**Iggy POV:**

We've been chilling at Dr. M's house for quite a while. I think Max doesn't feel like saving the world anymore. Or it's just because she's trying to get rid of Dylan. Dylan. I hate that guy! He walks through Dr. M's house like it's his and he makes me cook food for him even when he just wants a snack! I mean like what the fudge?

"Hey, Iggy," said a sweet voice that could only be identified as Ella. Immediately my face brightened. I love her so much.

"Hi, Ells," I said, "What's up?" I looked in her general direction. Then I remembered; Dr. M wasn't home. Yeah Ella and I always liked each other, but just a month ago I asked her out. Max and Fang were the only ones who knew, or that we told. Nudge might know… hm.

"Since we're home alone I thought you might want to… 'hang out,'" she said innocently. I chuckled slightly. Every time we hung out we always ended up making out. That was fine by me!

"Sure we can 'hang out'" I said, putting air quotes around hang out. That caused Ella to giggle quietly. I just smirked. We sat and watched TV (well I just looked in the general direction). That lasted about two minutes before we started making out. Then, of course, someone had to walk in. That someone being Max.

"Come on guys!" she exclaimed, "This is like the fifth freaking time this week I walked in on you guys! Seriously, get a room!" I just rolled my eyes, typical Max. Ella and I untangled ourselves.

"Anyways, I need your help Iggy," Max said. I knew Ella would be sad but Max has been a little more aggravated easily. I shrugged my shoulders and stood up. I followed Max down the hall and into her bedroom. (By the way, for all those creeps out there, who was I just making out with?)

"Ok, here's the deal," she stated, "I need to get rid of Dylan so I was wondering if you and Gazzy could build a bomb to, ya know, kill him?" I was stunned; this was the first time gave us permission to blow someone up, well who wasn't a white coat or an Eraser.

"Gaz and I would be thrilled," I replied. I could sense her excitement.

"It's a plan then," she than said mischievously.

**0o0o0o0o0!I AM A LINE THAT REPRESENTS A TIME SKIP!0o0o0o0o0**

"Yo, Gaz, his bomb is gonna be epic!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah I know! Plus Dylan has been stealing from our candy stash!" Gazzy replied. That would explain where my giant candy bar went. And I blamed it on Fang.

"So I hear you want to get rid of Dylan," said Angel as she walked into the room, "Need any help?"

"Actually, Angel, I have an idea," I replied, "And didn't Max tell you not to read our minds?" She didn't say anything, I'm assuming she flashed me an innocent smile, then scuttle out of the room.

****

So the Flock and I went flying. But of course, Dylan, the butthead, came along too. I guess it kind of helped with our plan, but I would have enjoyed it more if he wasn't there. We eventually arrived at a canyon. We practiced flying like we had done with the hawks.

"_I wish you could see Dylan's face right now,_"Angel said in my mind, "_He's completely lost._" I snickered; that guy was _so_ retarded. Then the Gasman tapped my hand twice and I knew it was time to put our plan into action.

**Gazzy POV: (A/N: Wow two new POV's in one chapter!)**

I tapped Iggy's hand twice so that he knew that it was time to take down Dylan. I started flying towards Dylan (who was too busy drooling over Max to notice me. Like EW!). Before he knew it I crashed into him. Iggy then took this time to attach two bombs to each of his wings. Max came swooping down and kicked Dylan square in the chest with both feet. His breath left him with an _oof_.

"Everyone back away!" I screamed at the Flock as Dylan began to regain control of his wings. _**BOOM! **_And Dylan guts were blown everywhere. It was extremely disgusting but totally worth it.

"DUDE, THAT WAS AWESOME!" I exclaimed. Iggy and I exchanged a high five. The rest of the Flock started laughing.

"Thanks, Gaz and Iggy," Max said, "That was mucho impressive."

"Sure thing, Max," Iggy replied, "That's what pyros are for.

**End of chapter five! Hope you guys liked it! Sorry for not updating. I'll try (and not succeed) to update faster! So like REVIEW! Oh and check out my polls... Please?**

**R&R? Vote on polls? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Author's Note and Buses**

**Hey everyone. So I've wanted to say thanks to everyone who has followed this story and reviewed it. Unfortunately, I've been running out of ideas. I want to continue the story but at the same time I don't. Please PM or send a review telling me what you think or give me some suggestions. This was my first fanfic and I had a great time writing it. Whether it continues or not is up to you guys. 5 good reviews that say to continue is all I need. So like PM ME OR REVIEW! Bye! **

**Lots of Love,**

**No namer44 (MQ) **

**PS: **Dylan went walking down the street one day. He looked over and saw Max. He stood in the middle of the freaking road and stared at her. A bus driven by Fang came plowing into him and he died. At the funeral everyone danced on his grave. THE END!

**PPS (or PSS?): I couldn't help myself. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: This is Why Max Doesn't Cook**

**Hello, mortals! It's been about 800 years since I last updated. I'm really sorry. I was too busy not being motivated to do anything and, again, I'm terribly sorry. Please don't kill me! Whelp… here's another chapter. ENJOY!**

**The Death of Dylan**

While the morning sun was rising, Dylan was being stupid and was running around Dr. M's house. He stumbled awkwardly into the kitchen and saw that on the counter sat a dozen freshly baked cupcakes.

"Mmmmm, those cupcakes sure smell tasty!" Dylan said. The Flock stood in the kitchen doorway and watched in amusement as he reached out and ate one; then another, then another, then another until all the cupcakes were gone.

The Flock was eating a wonderful breakfast that Iggy prepared when Dr. Martinez came into the room.

"Hey, guys," she said, "where's Dylan?" The Flock exchanged quick glances. An awkward silence stretched for what seemed like hours. Finally, Max stood up and told Dr. M what happened.

"Well, um, I kind of, baked these cupcakes," Max confessed, "and I poisoned them with methane (A/N: I have no idea how she was able to put the methane in food...but she did. IT'S MY FANFIC GOD DANG IT!). Dr. M looked shocked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing!

"... Well...one less mouth to feed!" Max's mom said cheerily, "So where did you throw the little brat's body, anyway?" The flock busted out laughing.

"Sorry," Fang said with a smirk, "that's classified information." After that, the name "Dylan" was only a name, and the person who that named belonged to was nothing more than a distant memory that no one ever discussed.

**Well there you go! I actually updated. Hopefully I'll write another chapter soon. Anywho I love you all…stay fabulous. R&R**


	8. Chapter 8: Update

Hey. Yeah, this isn't a new chapter. I just wanted to let you know I'm back. I wrote a paragraph in my bio so you should go check that out. Also if you check that out, you can see what current fics I'm working on. I was trying to decide whether or not to delete this fic and I've decided to keep it. So I'm going to attempt to update frequently but I'm not making any promises.

That's all for now. See ya!

-No Namer44 (MQ)


End file.
